A conventional routine for provisioning a smart phone with a security application to control access enterprise resources involves the smart phone user manually opening a ticket with a human information technology (IT) expert. The human IT expert then works with the smart phone user to properly install the security application and configure the security application to properly obtain access tokens enabling the smart phone user to then access the enterprise resources.
Such installation activity may involve the human IT expert providing the smart phone user with a correct activation code for the security application. Additionally, such activity may involve the human IT expert remaining available to the smart phone user to ensure the smart phone user properly installs the security application, properly enters the activation code, properly configures the security application to obtain the access tokens, and so on.